Ichiro Pendragon Alastor/Dark Ichiro
Dark Ichiro is the darkest aspect of Ichiro's personality. First manifesting due to the harsh guilt Ichiro feels because of his former actions including the killing of his former master, Amelia Zagan. Being apart of Ichiro he also holds the title of The Mad Prince and False Chaos Dragon Emperor, despite never actually using the Chaos Gear. Dark Ichiro was first revealed in Life 1 when he was briefly mentioned by Kaos to be sealed far away in the dark recesses of Ichiro's mind. It is revealed that both Kaos used a large amount of dragon energy in order to seal him away however when Gray becomes Ichiro's guardian he allies with Kaos in order to help seal away dark Ichiro even further. Appearance Dark Ichiro resembles the exact same appearance as Ichiro except he has black hair and dark red eyes and his nails turn black and grow sharper. He also wears the exact same type of clothing and armor as the normal Ichiro does. Dark Ichiro also seems to possess a crazed expression on his face, something manifesting as a dark and sadistic looking smile. In Ichiro's nightmares Dark Ichiro appears as a giant black cloud with purple bolts of energy flying from its hazy body and possesses two dark red glowing eyes. Personality Dark Ichiro is shown to possess all the dark aspects of Ichiro. He is shown to be dark, evil, sadistic, and insane. He is shown to be uncaring towards others, even putting others in harm's way simply for his own goal. He is shown to be incredibly arrogant, believing himself to be incredibly strong and power and shows no regard for the lives of other, even capable of killing and murdering others in order to reach his goal. Despite his arrogant and impulsive attitude he is capable of planning and forethought in order to reach any goal he wants. Despite his evil nature, he is shown to care about the real Ichiro, understanding that his death will result in his own death and even goes as far as to care about the things Ichiro cares about, shown when he spares Raynare due to not wanting to cause Ichiro to break, however he does state that he would kill Sora or anyone else if they stand in his way. He has a rather cynical and even misanthropic view of the world around him, often belittling and mocking others for their emotions and viewing peace as a world for weaklings to thrive. He is also phenomenally arrogant, and has a tendency to underestimate his opponents; this was noted to be one of his greatest weak points however, he knows who to show respect to when it's appropriate, shown when he shows respect to the four Great Satans when he comes out during the battle in Kuoh. History Dark Ichiro was created when Ichiro was forced to do dark deeds for Amelia Zagan in order to preserve his own sanity and to prevent him from going insane. However after he witnessed the murder of his entire peerage and killed Amelia Zagan he officially manifested and was trapped in Ichiro's subconscious by Kaos and later Gray Dantalion. First Appearance Dark Ichiro was briefly mentioned in LIfe 1 by Kaos during his talk with Sirzechs and Serafall to be locked away deep in Ichiro's mind. Dark Ichiro makes his first official Appearance during his fist against the stray devil that killed Saji and Meguri as humans. He then returns at the end of the Raynare Arc when Ichiro witnesses Mittelt getting stabbed by Raynare. Powers and Abilities Demonic Powers: '''Dark Ichiro has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, and due to his bloodline of Pendragon and being the ancestor of Moraguse, his demonic magic is shown to be very strong. Ichiro also reveals his ability to make the air colder or craft illusions. He has revealed numerous times that illusion magic is his specialty. It was noted by Gray and Rias early on that Dark Ichiro was more powerful than the regular Ichiro in terms to his use of Demonic Abilities, this was later revealed to be due to his selfish desires, the common foundation of demonic powers. '''Immense Strength: Unlike Ichiro, Dark Ichiro is shown to be immensely strong at the cost of his speed, capable of fighting on par to a rook. Immense Durability: Dark Ichiro is shown to be immensely durable, capable of taking powerful magic attacks with minimal damage. Hand to Hand Combat: Unlike the regular Ichiro, Dark Ichiro is shown to fight with more of a animalistic, destroy, style rather than a technique style. This causes him to appear more darker and almost like a wolf or rampaging dragon when fighting. High Weapon Proficienc: Dark ichiro is shown to possess the ability to wield any demon sword with high proficiency in his possession. His genius and natural talent in the use of demonic swords is further demonstrated by his ability to quickly understand and analyze any demonic sword in his possession in a matter of seconds. Even able to defeat and torture Raynare with the Angurvadal, despite it being the first time he ever held the blade. Power of Souls (Tamashī no chikara) also known by the nicknames "Soul Eaters", "Crown of the Mad Devil King", "Thesis of the Mad King", and "Kingslayer Technique" is a very powerful devil clan ability belonging to the Alastor Clan. It is a ability that allows one to manipulate their very soul in order to perform wide range of abilities. Because Dark Ichiro carries all the darker and more sinister aspects of Ichiro's soul his use of this technique is shown to be much stronger. * Soul Flames (悪魔の魂の火魂の炎; Tamashī no honō) also known as "Fire of the Devil's Soul" is a very powerful ability that only Dark Ichiro is shown capable of using. With this power he is capable of releasing his soul in the form of black flames that burn angelic or holy beings it touches. He uses this to restrain Raynare to trap her into playing his games. * Dark Creation (悪魔の誕生暗い創造; Kurai sōzō0) also known as "Demonic Birth" is a ability that allows a member of the Alastor Clan to create monsters and animals out of their demonic souls that are shown to have dark instincts of their own because of being figments of the darkness of devil's souls. Because of Ichiro's damaged soul Dark Ichiro as well is only capable of creating two beasts at a time. The beasts he creates are shown to be more threatening and serious than the original Ichiro, such as bears, lions, and even giant orcs. * Soul Gear (鍛造のロストトリック魂の歯車; Sourugia') '''also known as "'Lost Trick of Forging" is a ability that allows Dark Ichiro to create a axe out of his own dark aspects of Ichiro's soul. It is shown to be dark blue in color. '''Dark Game also known as "Shadow Gambling" is a powerful ability exclusive to only Dark Ichiro. It allows the wielder to take any ordinary child game and turn it into a actual life or threat battle, however it doesn't work physically but mentally, allowing the user to break their opponent's mind, even to the point of causing insanity or a mental breakdown. Ichiro first reveals this ability when he uses it on Raynare to destroy a portion of her memory in a 5-round game of War, a ogre from Ichiro's Dark Creation ability then manifested and devoured a portion of her memory, forcing her to become a fallen angel who couldn't even remember the events of what she did to Asia, not even remembering the former fallen angels she worked with or even the stray exorcists she employed and even forgetting what town she was in, only remembering her immense love and devotion to Azazel and her orders to kill Issei Hyoudou. Dark Ichiro did this so when the game was over and he killed her, she wouldn't understand why. Equipment E.N.D: A special type of weapon that is revealed to belong to only his part of Ichiro's mind. It is shown to be a powerful axe made up of Ichiro's negative thoughts, hatred, and savage emotions which is shown to be capable of cutting through anything in it's path, even capable of cutting through multiple walls with one swing. After Sona Sitri witnesses it for the first time she states that she can feel a heartbeat coming from the axe as if it's an actual living creature. Unlike Ichiro, Dark Ichiro is shown to not use shurikens or other forms of tools during battles instead preferring to shoot his soul flames from his fingertips in the form of bullets. Because of Kaos's rejection of his being and his immense sealing magic, he is incapable of using the sacred gear. Trivia * Dark Ichiro is based off of the novel "Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde " created by Robert Louis Stevenson. It's about a case of split personalities. Dr Jekyll is the moral one, while Mr. Hyde is evil. The impact of the novel was so great that the phrase "Jekyll and Hyde" came to mean a person who is vastly different in moral from one situation from the next, which explains Gray using this when referencing the two. * Dark ichiro is also based off of Yami Yugi from Yugioh Season 0. * His being can also be interpreted as a reference to Heart of Darkness, which is a symbolic book about the evil, cruelty, and savagery within human's souls. This book was also reference to in the E.N.D. weapon. * His appearance is based off of Accelerator from a certain magical index. * I originally thought of getting rid of the Dark Game ability, which was only used one time in the original Heavenly Dragon King's Series but after some debate with a beta reader who thought the idea was interesting I decided to bring it back with some rewrites. The ability is based on Yami Yugi from Season 0 of the original Yu-Gi-Oh series. Watching Kakegurui also made me want to bring the ability back however the concept wasn't based on the show. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Devils